AvinciixDeadly
by SarahIsCutee
Summary: What a normal day to queue for fraywind ;D


**Welcome to Noble Impact's Fanfiction!**

**I'm Sarah, otherwise known as Bunneary from Mount Tyrannas.**

**I hope you guildies are ready ;D you could be next.**

***laughs mischievously***

**Pairings: AvinciixDeadly**

**Place: EU Hall**

Avincii, The black Aman, was hanging with his friend Deadly in the Enlightened Union Hall. "Hey Avin, How come you never wear clothes? You're always wearing that loincloth." Deadly asked curiously. It's true Avin always wore that same white loincloth showing off his dragon tattoo, But he only wore it when he was around Deadly. "Why? Are you checking me out? Do you like what you see or something?" Avin remarked. "What?! No dude it's nothing like that." Deadly said nervously. Something about Deadly turned Avin on. Was it that special Reaper dress he always wore? Or was it the fact that Deadly was born a special Elin. Normal Elins are born female, but when the Princess of Pora elinu summoned the reapers, the First male Elin was born. "Hello? Deadly? I'm gonna queue for Fraywind, wanna come?" "Sure!" Deadly said with a smile. "Lemme just ask the guildies if they wanna jo-" "No!" Deadly said shocked. "Um, Everyone said they would be busy crafting gear today, Wouldn't want to bother them." Avin looked confused, why wasn't he informed the guild would be crafting things today? after all he is a master at alchemy. Avin shrugged it off, "Whatever, lets queue." The queue pop sounded, and they got in rather quickly. Everything loaded and everyone was saying hello to eachother. Avin and Deadly were standing next to eachother and seen a notice that said "WHISPER VAYNARD FOR INTENSE ERP." Deadly looked flustered. "Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought everyone was crafting stuff for the guild?" Avin asked. "We're here because I'mcute, and you're not." Bunneary said. "Nice to see you too Bunni." Avin said with an annoyed look. The battle will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Battle commenced.

"Everyone go for mid! Avin and Deadly go handle South pyre." Bunneary said firmly. Deadly and Avin arrived at south pyre capping it immediatly and waited for some enemies to show up. After five minutes the two got bored, and Avin broke the silence. "So.. What do you want to do while we wait?" "lets play Strip meter, Whoever's skill goes the farthest wins and whoever loses has to take off a piece of clothing." Deadly said confident. "I'm not sure thats a real game but I'll play." Avin said. "You go first Deadly." "Alrighty then." and with that, Deadly used his cable step and marked 7 meters. "That's it? Boy will this be easy" Avin said with a smile. Avin shot out a Shara's Bolt and it marked 9 meters. "That dress can go now." Avin said in a deep tone." "O-o-okay." Deadly started to take off his dress. When he did this turned Avin on more than before. "Sometimes I forget you're not a regular Elin Deadly, you look cute as a Boy elin" Avin said with a smile. "t-t-t-th-thanks I guess, keep your head in the game!" Deadly was nervous Avin only had one piece of clothing that Deadly desperatly wanted off him, He got serious. "This is for the win!" Deadly had threw both his scythes and marked the ground at 24 meters. A purple symbol appeared on the ground and left a hole not to deep. "Well.. I guess I win." Avin looked shocked. "Why did he want to win so bad?" he thought to himself.

"Today Avin!" Deadly protested. He wanted to see the prize he won underneath that loin cloth. Avin decided to tease him. "Well, Off these shoes go!" Avin took off his sandals and looked at Deadly. Deadly noticed the bulge that was building underneath the loincloth. "Oh hell no... He's not going to play with me!" Deadly started to turn red, not embarrased but almost as an enraged Yativeo. He started his advance towards Avin. "Dammit Avin! Can you not see the signs im giving you?!" Avin looked puzzled. "Signs?" Deadly was face to face with Avin. "What signs?" Avin asked. Deadly had gripped the loin cloth. "THAT I WANT TO SEE THIS!" Before Avin could pull back, Deadly pulled forward loosening the loincloth as he did, out popped a 12 inch Aman cock. "What are you doing?" Avin said in a deep tone. Deadly stared embarrased and scared. "WH- WHY IS IT SO BIG? I MEAN.. I'M SORRY! I DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME." "No,no I dont care that you pulled it off." Deadly looked confused at this, "He's not mad?" "I just wondered why you pulled it off but left it untouched, do something will you?" Deadly's eyes widened, He's finally going to get what he wants. Deadly dropped to his knees and stared at the monster. "It's not even hard yet... and it's this big Avin?" "Why don't you make it even bigger Deadly?" Deadly looked up at Avin and opened his mouth. Avin firmly grabbed his cock and placed it into Deadly's mouth inch by inch. "Well.. you wanted this big aman cock, and now you're going to take it." 5 inches in and he felt Deadly starting to choke. He didnt want to hurt the special Elin, but he wanted to grasp the moment. "Don't give up now Deadly you got this far an- Ahhh!" Deadly had swallowed the cock whole, all 12 inches in his mouth with about 4 going down his throat. He started moving his head and making his throat vibrate urging Avin to realease inside his mouth. "Ahhhhh! *Pant* Deadly how are you so good *pant* at this?! I'm going to cum!" Deadly started to take the cock out his mouth but it was too late. As soon as the head reach his lips, Avin shoved back in and Came down his throat. "Avin looked at Deadly's face. It was the color of the skywhales skin, He quickly pulled out. "Sorry for choking you! are you okay?" Deadly coughed up some cum regaining his composure. "AVIN!...YOU!... That was great!" "I'm glad you liked it." Avin reached for his loincloth but stopped when Deadly grasped his cock. "What are you doing? we're not done. I still need my release." "Oh.. It's just. I kinda gave it my all when you were sucking me Deadly sorry." Deadly stood up. "Don't worry.. I know exactly how to help you get hard again." Deadly placed both of his hands on Avin's cock and let out a small shout, Avin cock gained a faint purple aura. "Whoa! oh my god that feels great! It's *moans* it's growing!" With the reaper's Aura Avin's cock had not only got hard again but grew an extra 5 inches. Deadly started to get excited. "Yay! Avin Lay down! I can take it from here." Avin laid down trying to refrain from touching himself due to the pleasure of the aura. Deadly stood over the now 17 inch cock and started to lower himself on it. "WAHHHH AVINNN! YO-YOU'RE SO BIG!" Avin started to moan and grunt. "So *ghh* This is what *ughh* you wanted to feel?" Avin started to thrust at a slow rate making Deadly moan feverishly. "AHH! AHH AHHHHHHHHH! AVIN!" Avin began to pump into Deadly even harder. " You didnt answer *Ghh* My question!" "YES! I WANTED TO FEEL THIS BIG AMAN COCK I WANTED TO FEEL YOU MAKE ME YOURS!" Deadly's face was red, He had just confessed to one of his own friends that he wants him. "Well then, I'll make you mine!" Avin laid Deadly on his back and proceeded to smash balls deep into what will soon be his lover. "AHHHHH! AVIN! AVIN! TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN." Avin didn't realize he had brushed his hand over Deadly's cock while also hitting his prostate. "AHHHHH! AVIN! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Avin was right behind Deadly. "AVIN! AVIN! I LOVE YOU!" As Deadly was saying this he had climaxed on himself. His entrance getting tighter around Avin's cock. "DEADLY HERE I COME!" Avin had started to release inside Deadly kissing the special Elin as he did so. When he finished kissing Deadly he looked up and stared in shock. The enemy team was lined up and stood with their jaws to the ground. Avin quickly got up, and brought Deadly to his feet and covered him with his arms. Avin and Deadly Were looking at the other gate which had their team mates looking at them with the same facial expression as the enemy team. Bunneary and Vaynard stood infront of everyone, staring at Avin and Deadly with a straight-face. They both looked at eachother and said, "Never doing fraywind again." as they said this they both had dropped from the party. Deadly whispered to Avin, "I dont care if they seen us make love. I love you Avin." he said while falling asleep in the Amans Arms.

**Aww Deadly and Avin are a cute couple though!**

**Another guild fanfiction written :3 I hope you guildies enjoyed this one.**

**PS: **_**NO ONE IS SAFE.**_


End file.
